Anita's Diary
by apikachua
Summary: A challenge/ request sent to Darkstar. Shows things through Anita's eyes prior or during the events of Mending Time. It may have dark themes. T for now unless M is more suited. Just let me know.


**Author's Notes: Hey, there. So Darkstar got a request/ challenge to do a backstory for Anita, by an anon on curious cat. That would kinda hard for him since I write her dialogues in "Mending Time" and "Road to Recovery"... if that doesn't make sense, please read our story on his account first.**

 **So I took it. It's not really a backstory though. It's more like a look through her eyes. So there maybe some character bashing. But it should be as expected since this is through a character's perspective. Also, sorry Darkstar, as a writer you must be able to play characters you may hate. So just don't believe I personally feel this way, because I don't. :p see you next time we write buddy.**

 **I put it as rated T though I'm not sure if it should be higher. Please don't flag me just let me know and I'll change it.**

 **Ps Hii! Darkstar!**

* * *

I got everything that I always wanted growing up. Some people even call me bratty. I don't really wanna blame my family nor my upbringing. I was just good at what I do, so I got cocky and bold. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a jerk, but that's all on me. I know what people say. 'I'm a bitch' or 'I'm a spoiled selfish brat'. I get it. What I don't understand is, how come famous people get to be all the things people call me and still be loved for being famous.

You know. I used to be a big fan of Squid Sisters. I would watch every concert and buy all their CDs. Those were the days I thought highly of the two. Then that last Splatfest happened. All the splatfests were just a competitive game for fun. Sure, winning would be great. But, at the end of the day, it should be fun.

Anyways, this one was definitely different from the rest. Marie had won the splatfest. She was happy and proud, but at the same time, she belittled Callie. Which of course made Callie upset. So upset, that she left the squid sisters. I was so in shock. Like, what is Marie gonna do now? At first, I thought Callie would just come back like in a day or two. She never did. Marie became more and more desperate looking for Callie while keeping Squid Sisters alive. She would broadcast her pleads and begs for Callie to come back. No news from Callie. Then it happened.

Marie tried to end her life. How she stood on the edge of Hammerhead bridge looking out into the sea. Some kid managed to drag her down. It made me sick. No phone call no messages from Callie. How could anyone ignore the fact Marie almost killed herself? I started to hate them. Marie started it, yes it was her fault. Okay, but when is enough, enough? I thought Callie was the coldest-hearted bo person imaginable. I wonder if she would even react if Marie succeeded that day.

A few days later a girl who looked kinda like Callie started modeling in the same place as me. I couldn't help but take my frustrations out on her and Annabelle. But I guess the higher power hated me enough because it turned out she was, in fact, Callie. She now has a boyfriend or whatever. He's scary, but I guess that matches up for Callie. I mean they both hate Marie right? He did go slap her literally the first they met. I happened to be walking through the park and saw the whole thing. I could probably count the days Squid Sisters had left. It finally sunk into Marie. The expression on her face, after he slapped her, said it all. 'I will only be miserable as 'Marie' from the Squid Sisters. There is no happiness here. There will never be.'

I wondered if Adstrum felt good hurting Marie or maybe if Callie is enjoying hearing that her cousin is miserable. I may be spoiled and to some, a bitch, but I am definitely not heartless.

I know maybe I act spoiled and bitchy, but if people just took the time to get to know me beyond the facade I put up. Maybe they would see the real me. But who am I kidding? They all wouldn't ever know. I was just some stuck up bitch to Callie, now I will forever be to everyone else.

* * *

 **I know maybe I act spoiled and bitchy, but if people just took the time to get to know me beyond the facade I put up. Maybe they would see the real me. But who am I kidding? They all wouldn't ever know. I was just some stuck up bitch to Callie, now I will forever be to everyone else.**

 **Author's Note: So what do you think? Does it needs work? Are there things I could fix?**

 **I have written one for Cici would you be interested in me posting it here?**

 **SO to clear some stuff. I write the Dialogues for Cici, Clair, Annabelle, Anita, and Marie. So if you wanna send questions or rp scenarios about them to me on Curious cat, please do. For Adstrum or Jack send to Darkstar. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
